


Silliness In A New Home (HomeStuck Multi-ship)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: :/, Again I don't know, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, And future smut maybe?, And whatever else, Help, Multi, There is a lot of homosexuality in here, idk - Freeform, seriously, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and his dad James are moving to a new place for a new start. Eager and ready for the new memories when things sadly turn sour for both along with many others lives following this downhill slope. What the heck is gonna happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Road To Paradise

John sighed as his tired body swayed softly in his seat as the car jostled to-and-fro as they drove to their new destination. About an hour ago he had been excited to the point of overfilling from the amount of joy writhing in his system, which had occurred over a day ago in a stuffy apartment filled with pipe smoke, lingering cake smells, and a heavy cloud of dread like they were both waiting to get rained on via the ceiling. But Dad's announcement of the Great Move took away those arising thunderstorms with utter glee. But now his sleep-filled mind was dreaming of the new school and new house he hasn't even seen yet, happiness still on him like a vice's grip.  
Hell it was feeling quite nice to get the hell out of dodge (that ugly Washington apartment was nothing but a nightmare in his memory now) and finally settle down for good. There was nothing more he could ask for accept a friend, perhaps. Maybe he'd find some movie nerds like himself? That would be spectacular and quite enjoyable as well. Though for Dad Egbert he was quite anxious himself, much like his son who was pooped from packing and sitting in a car for thirty-three hours.  
Had it really been only fifteen years ago when he lived in an actual house? His handsome son was only one at the time if he can recall correctly, but at least now he could make more prank-filled memories with John correctly instead of having to tell him time and time again that they didn't have the money. Thank goodness his new job paid a lot more. Even promised to pay John's college tuition!  
Mr. Egbert would be beside himself if he couldn't enjoy a few more wonderful years with John before he runs off to college or elopes with someone. He hopes its not the latter but he'll never know nor will he be upset. Just as long as John is happy he is. Plus a new start is exactly what they needed, Dad has an eye for this stuff after all.  
Yet the mention of his son causes his head to turn slightly to look at the sleeping child he helped conceive. A proud smile quirking up the corners of his mouth as he drove to the long awaited destination. Feeling more excited as he drove along the road to Houston, Texas for that paradise they needed. The house was perfect from what he last saw of it. All he needed was that house. He could already picture John bringing home a friend or finally coming out to him as gay. Geez was his son so secretive about it.  
This caused Mr. Egbert to let out a chuckle as he rolled his tongue over his chapped lips. The old man was feeling hungry from all this thinking but it didn't seem like there'd be a restaurant, fast food place, diner, cafe, or anything around for awhile. Anyway he knew by the time John awoke they'd be near food. His son had the nose of a wolf. Which made some pretty damn good sense.  
Not only a few mnutes later into the car ride he started smelling the faintest hint of food. His stomach growling out in protest as the sleeping child next to him began to stir. He licked his chapped lips at the thought of food.  
Mr. Egbert laughing as his son's eyes snapped open like he'd just been called to early morning bacon on a Satureday. "There's a McDonald's aproximately thirty minutes from us and a meat-lover's special thirty-eight minutes from my stomach, as long as we don't get held up by what smells like traffic" he analyzed as he sniffed the air coming from the cracked window. Allowing air to dip in. "Yeah, I guessed so. Anyways just a few more hours and we'll be home!" Dad exclaimed with the happiness of a child getting candy from the candy jar. John cracked a replicating grin as he gave a squeal of happiness.  
Neither being able to contain the new happiness. But both still wary with sleep, one more or less than the other.

The car ride was grizzly with the heat in the car and the hunger rising in Mr. Egbert's stomach. How much longer could he take? Should he wake John and have him drive? Sure he has his license but...still. What problem would there be with him driving?  
Nevermind. He shook his head. His son wasn't a terrible driver but license or not Egbert didn't want to die so early in his life. Only in his late thirties with a son of sixteen years of age, how inoppurtune it would be to die.  
Though regardless he would like to sleep and John had been asleep most of the car ride. Dad's hand reached over ever so stealthily to shake his son awake. Shaking the nerd slightly as he drove down the highway at only fifty miles per hour as a sign had limited not just a few minutes ago.  
He began to pull off to the side to park so they could switch positions.  
John woke up with a yawn. Looking over at his dad with question as the car yeilded to a stop on the side of the road. "Whats wrong?" the young Egbert asked as he stretched lazily in the seat.  
Dad smiled kindly to his son. "Nothing, just tired and would like to sleep. Besides you need driving experience and this is a highway" he murmured. Unlocking his seat belt and beginning to get out. "Yes! I get to drive!" John shouted with joy as he got out and high-fived his dad on his way to the driver's seat.  
Once both were buckled and seated he began to pull back onto the road as his dad dozed off. Gosh was he excited again. He'd get to drive the rest of the way there! Or at least for a good portion of it.  
But that was fine with John. Besides now he could turn on the Ghost Buster's theme song without interruption! He sung along quietly as his dad snored softly. He himself beginning to feel the hunger pains. And its only been twenty minutes....since John last woke up from the smell of food.

~Elsewhere~  
Dualscar sighed as he held Eridan close. The poor teen had broken-down after getting into a fight with his older brother, Cronus, about his gills, once again. But, like always, the aging warrior felt terrible as Eridan trembled with each painful sob like he'd just lost his loved one or worse. "Its okay Eridan, he'll be gettin' wwhats comin' for 'im" vowed Dualscar as he glared at where Cronus had been standing moments ago, though now he was upstairs playing music and Dualscar was left to comfort Eridan as he shook with another wave.  
"I-its not f-fair! You and Cr-ronus havv-vve wworkin' g-gills!" Eridan cried. Gripping onto his dad tighter as Dualscar rubbed his back soothingly. It was long ago when Dualscar had learned to be the mother and father for his sons. Mostly for Eridan since the poor lad had defective gills, a common trait in the Ampora lineage.  
"Aye son. But yer not defectivve like he said" his father murmured.  
"Don't l-lie to me Poppa!" was Eridan's muffled reply.  
"I'm not." Scar said with a bit of edge to his voice.  
Eridan gulped as he tried to stop his crying. Disgusted with himself for every reason in the world. "Besides these gills a yer's make ya unique in wways me and Cronus can't" he reasoned. Petting Eridan's head gently, the black & purple locks feather-like beneath his caloused fingers.  
"No they d-don't" the younger Ampora murmured. Looking down as his Dad pulled him in for another hug. A large hand rubbing his back lovingly. "Just cuz yer havvin' trouble underwwater doesn't mean nofin. Yer grandpap had these troubles, too. Noww go ta bed" Dualscar turned his son away as he moved to his study.  
"Night poppa" Eridan murmured before dissappearing out of the room. Orphaner sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Entering the study with a worn look about him. Nothing was like it used to be since his wife died. Cronus went and rebelled afterwords, blaming Eridan for her death even though Eridan was only getting picked up from preschool at the time. The poor kid had nothing to do with it.  
Not only that Eridan was kronically depressed and traumatized from it which made everything harder. He couldn't even recall how many scares Dualscar received from Eridan trying to off himself. Though he'd learned his lessons to keep his youngest from anything that could kill him. Even moved away from large bodies of water so he wouldn't try and drown himself- somehow.  
Geez he felt like he couldn't get a break nowadays. "Oh Luna wwhy did ya havve to be taken from us so early? Wwhy'd'ya beach me wwith our sons? I can't take much more a this" he whispered. Looking at her photo with longing to have her again in his arms. The sea-worn merman holding back his tidal wave of tears at the rememberance of her torn up body, mangled and bitten from the sharks.  
Yet upstairs Eridan sulked in his room. Holding a hand-held mirror in his hands as he looked at the ruined gills he possessed. Looking longingly at the ones in the family photo from when he was a newborn. His mother's beautiful gills along with Cronus and his father's....it was like starring at a frame of hope long lost.

~Back to the Egderps~  
John changed the song to something else as he pulled into a McDonald's for dinner. His dad wide-awake and pulling out money from his wallet as they parked and unbuckled.  
"I can smell it!" John mused loudly as he took out the key and opened the driver's door. "Me as well. I'm starved like a dried up lakebed!" his father agreed. Both getting out and locking the car as they headed inside to order.  
Once with their food they sat at a table and began to talk. "So when will the mover's get there?" John asked. Dipping a french fry into his ketchup before shoving it into his mouth. "Probably a little before we arrive. Of course they left a day before us so everything will probably be in the garage waiting for us" Dad replied as he eagerly took a bite of his sandwhich.  
John nodded knowingly as he sipped his pepsi.

 

~Hours later~  
Finally home, after a good meal at McDonalds and a boring car ride, the new house looking like an oasis as they hauled up the furniture into the house with full stomachs, and yet onerary grumbles of moving pains. They honestly weren't surprised that neither of them were still unused to it even though it was basically a normality for them. The day carried on like that until finally they only had boxes. Of which they shoved into the garage for later. "I'm sooooo tiired!" John exasperrated. Leaning against his dad who chuckled tiredly with a soft grunt. "Me as well. Come now, lets take you to bed" Dad murmured. Sweeping his son up like he would when he was a toddler and younger to his comfy bed.  
John already asleep with his glasses askew, head against his dad's shoulder as he was taken upstairs. The farther let out a sigh as he opened the door to his son's appointed room and laid him into the bed. Pulling a blanket over him and kissing his temple before walking out of the room and shutting off the light in one motion.  
Eager to sleep as well though needing to set up his computer and what-not for work first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of ships and stuff but I'm lazy when it comes to thinking up ones I can add. But the main relationships that will be focused on in more depth will be JohnDave, Erisol, Brodad, and Dirkjake- oh and Cronkri. I love my Cronkri.


	2. Things Are Going Well

Everything was like a blur but it was a nice blur. Showering early, eating bacon and eggs with fluffy moon shaped pancakes drowned in syrup, and then into dad's car for the first day of school and work. Both still kind of tired but knowing full well how it all went. "Dad its a Friday, you're seriously taking me to school?" queried John anxiously, though refusing to show it. Crossing his arms as they drove. "Yes, a day missed is a grade unearned and a movie not watched" Dad glared at his son when he joined in.  
"Yeah, yeah, dad. At least its Friday so I'll probably be able to hang out in the office all day or tour the place on my own!" John giggled happily. Causing his father's face to light up like July Fourth. "I'm glad your excited but please stay out of trouble and no-" he was cut off quickly. "Noooooooo pranking. Forbidden. Bad juju. Also no turning into a werewolf mid-class and howling the entire song to Ghost Busters" John beamed.  
His father again smiling as they neared the new school. "I've ingrained this in your brain, haven't I?"  
"All that moving did! BUT that is no more, right?" John looked over at his dad for confirmation which was quickly given with a curt nod.  
"No more moving for us" Dad said proudly as he pulled into the parking lot. "Alright son, have a nice day. Be careful; don't chase any werecats" Mr. Egbert turned to John slightly with a small fatherly grin which sent ease into his son. "I will, don't bite the bullet at work today. Love you" John tilted his head forward to allow a kiss to be placed on his forehead. Once that was done he grabbed his backpack and hopped out. "Bye!"  
"Bye, love you son!" Egbert shouted back even after the door shut and his son hurried to the main office. He grinned. Pulling out just as a mustang pulled in.  
And inside that mustang was none other than Broderick (Bro), Dirk, and Dave Strider. "A'ight hooligans, get outta my car so I can build robots like its nobodies business" Bro said. Giving them the cool kid look they all shared. "Whatever Bro, see you later" Dave murmured, giving a fist bump before he clambered out and slowly made his way into the building. "Bro, take me home. I saw Jake yesterday and he looks pretty pissed at me. Help me. The kid carries guns!" Dirk said. A little out of character.  
"Dirk this is a school not a horror movie, he isn't going to whip out some pistols the beginning of class and empty some gnarly lead into you, which you deserve for groping his luxurious ass, and then you come back and haunt his aforementioned ass to death."  
"Psht, English got's the ass, just saying. But seriously I want to live long enough to talk about his luxurious ass again sometime in the future"  
"Get out or strife" Bro warned with a bit more edge to his voice.  
"Wow bro, love you to. Send me to my death where I'll be over come with my end as he finishes me like a dog catching a broken winged crow"  
"Nice, bye" he held up his fist for the traditional bumpadge.  
"Fine, bye" Dirk gives in and bumps the fist before leaving as well.  
Hurrying into the building to avoid the Spanish exchange student he'd groped a couple days ago in the boy's locker room after P.E., at least his hand was attached still but those devil eyes would crucify him if not for the teacher.  
Last time he messes with the sexy in-disguise chupacabra he'd been wanting to mack on for awhile. He sighs as he enters through the double doors. His friend Roxy immediately walking over with what looked like an innocent water-filled see-through bottle of vodka. He, of course, knew her better than that to drink actual water. Knowing Roxy it would take a miracle for her to stop drinking.  
Moving on to species: she was a snake-centaur like Dave's friend Rose Lalonde and both wore a necklace to conceal their tails and give them legs. But even sober Roxy was clumsy with them, Rose being a little more nimble with lots of practice and no drinking. "Heeey Mirk, I meeen Dirkch, Dirk" Roxy slurred. Oh how he enjoyed her little sister a tad more if not for the gore. "Hey Roxy" Dirk responded.  
Heading to class as he carried a notebook and pencil in hand. All he really needed. Though Roxy carried around a binder for all her items. She was a walking talking type-writer and therapist and it was scary how good she was at her job. "Hey Dirk!" Jane greeted cheerily as she shut her locker and joined the two to form their trio.  
"S'up Jane?" he replied. "Nothing much, but I saw a new kid walk in not long ago! He's a werewolf alpha that lives alone besides his dad and he's got a large prankster's gambit. Gotta say I'm a tad jealous!" explained the ever insightful future seer whom carried the blood of an Elf and the blood of a Britain witch.  
"That's perf Janey-boo!" Roxy exclaimed. "But liek...did he have an assh or nah?" the drunkard asked. "Didn't look so I don't know! But I have to turn in this article for the school newspaper so I'll be right back with more info on him!" Jane hurried off leaving Dirk with Roxy once again. A new kid, huh? Not like he cared.  
But Dave might. Speaking of he had just walked into the office when he saw the tall tan slightly hairy wolf signing some documents. Chatting idly with the receptionist who was blushing mad. "Oh that's so sweet!" she giggled. The new kid just grinned. "Not that sweet, but its what Ma would have wanted" he replies. Quickly changing the subject when she asked about his mom.  
Dave new what that was like. Besides he only had his brothers to look out for him and himself. "Hey new kid" Dave said, sliding over as smooth as a cool kid can. His body stiffening at the large blue eyes that turned to him with a body melting smile. "Hi! I'm John, its nice to meet you!" the taller teen said happily. Extending an inviting hand to shake in a very well-mannered way like he was groomed by the gods or something.  
Shit, cute new kid, don't blow it Dave thought to himself and shook John's hand. Damn that's a nice grip He nodded to him. "I'm Dave, Dave Strider" he introduced himself. Looking up at the newbie with masked interest. Yes, didn't stammer like a fool that thought almost made him smirk. No slipping up Strider, you have a reputation to keep.  
"Ah! You're the guy the girl was telling me about! I feel like I'm meeting royalty, dear goodness I should bow before you, your majesty!" John gave a small bow and holy shit did Dave want his face to light up like a Christmas Star that was red just so he could put a bow on himself and give his virginity to the suave werewolf on Christmas Day. "No need for that, I'm a laid back guy, John" Dave answers smoothly. His cheeks are dusted slightly red but he laughs it off easily.  
"Ah well than just my luck huh? Anyway ma'am I'm done with signing these documents" without breaking eye contact he handed her the pen and documents before quickly smiling and heading into the Principal's office. Meanwhile Dave headed into the counselor's office for his morning session. A young vampire needed to learn about his abilities one way or another.

Mr. Egbert rolled into the parking lot and parked his minivan. Climbing out and locking it up after getting his brief case and pipe. Stepping quickly into the building to start his appointment with the manager so they could set up a schedule. He was a dad and his days could only be half work and full-time father. Both jobs he took serious and numerously at the same time.  
He smiled warmly at the woman sitting in the chair at the lobby desk. "Hello sir, how may I help you today?" the woman asked. Fingers already spread across the keyboard to type in anything she may need to. "Hello ma'am, I'm James Egbert and I'm here for my scheduled meeting at nine twenty-five" he responded. She grinned. Typing something in before some things were brought up on her screen.  
"Morning Mr. Strider!" the woman called fervently as someone appeared behind the werewolf. "Hey old man" the adult said as he smirked at the woman. "Hello again Ms. P" the Strider winked ridiculously. Meanwhile Mr. Old-man gave him a flat look like he was about to reprimand John for howling the entirety of Ghost Busters in class again.  
"Oh this is our new co-worker Mr. Egbert" Ms. P informed. The male turned to the fedora wearer and his smirk dropped. "Shit you look really young to be dressed like that" he blurted out of no where. "Thank you, I'm James Egbert" he extended his hand, buzzer slipped on so the idiot wouldn't notice. "Hi Im Bro-ooooooooh!" he zipped his hand away in shock. "What the hell man!?" he shouted as Egbert burst into laughter.  
"Dummies like you fall for it every time! Anyway; my meeting?"  
"Yes its room 234 on floor three!"  
"Thank you Ms. P!"  
"Anytime!"  
"Get back here so we can strife!" Bro shouted from behind him after finally registering what had just happened and what the jolt was caused by. "Sorry child, Daddy has to work" Egbert snickered softly before pressing the button on the elevator door. It closing before Bro could flash step over there and give James a piece of his mind. On the other hand Bro was blushing at the fact that he just got his ass handed to him on a diamond platter all fancied up with a basil leaf and barely any barbecue sauce to cover his burnt parts.  
He huffed, angry that he also didn't get the last word out of the argument. Who the hell did that werewolf think he was talking to a vampire like that? It was almost demoralizing! And he got pranked, even worse. "Dumb mutt" he muttered as he went over to the other elevator and rode to his level so he could get to his room and work on robots for the company.  
Not like anything else was planned!


	3. Fishy Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John chases Eridan.  
> Someone has the cutest middle name~! *laughs evilly*

Dualscar groaned as he watched the fedora wearer leave the office after the meeting was over. He couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by the daily trials of work. Added only today the trial of working out a schedule between a new employee. Though he understood it was for the good of Condesce. Yet the merman would have preferred another seadweller, a werewolf would work too.  
After all the supposed James Egbert was fascinatingly good at coding things and he couldn't pass up an offer that labeled itself impressive. Though now he'd have to tell Psiioniic he'd have a trainee. Oh sweet Poseidon would he grieve this moment as he picked up the work phone and dialed the blasted computer geeks number. Nothing was more than distressful when it involved the bi-speckled human.  
He sat down in his leather chair, waiting for him to pick up with that annoyingly adorable lisp. Dualscar's head spinning even before the rings started. The aging man couldn't stop worrying over his youngest. The poor mer-teen was being bullied by others. Stupid landdwellers. Orphaner new this would happen.  
Though it was no surprise that Cronus fit in. He wanted to be like them after all. "This is Psii, coding manager, what can I do for you?" he lisped oh so beautifully through the reciever. "Its Mr. Ampora, I wwant'ed to tell ya wwe havve a neww recruit that yer gonna train" he answered flatly.  
"Oh? Is that so Mr. Ampora?" the sly hacker chuckled.  
"Fer the lovve a Poseidon jus' train 'em fer me. I'm not gonna beg"  
"I lovve it when you beg!"  
Dualscar groaned. "No mockin' me Captor, I'll havve yer pay check decreased fer insolence"  
"Alright, alright. Geesh! Can't I have a little fun with you?"  
"No, Imma busy man. Noww movvin' on. The newwb is named James Egbert and he'll be startin' in a wweek. Though I'm havvin' him come in early at least three days before so ya can teach him wwhat ya knoww" Dualscar informed, leaning back into his seat as he tapped a pencil against the mahogany desk.  
"Okie, so like, four days from now?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay bossy-fish. I'll make sure to teach him well"  
"Oh and Psii"  
"Hm?"  
"Is yer son still pickin' on Eridan?"  
"Not that I know of, why? Is Eridan coming home bruised again!?"  
"Don't sound so upset. Eridan's fine, physically. He just seems depressed again"  
"I'll talk with Sollux. By the way...are you still thinking about moving?"  
"I'vve gotta go Psiioniic. Wwork and all. Bye" Dualscar responded. Hanging up as he took out some files to overlook and evaluate for later.

Eridan snuck into his first period classroom and took his seat quickly. Wanting to avoid any of his harasser's for as long as he could. Plus he was fairly safe in Anatomy class. Mr. Spade was very persausive when it came to the 'no-bullying' rule. Matter-of-fact he seemed to be the only teacher here that inforced it.  
"Hello, Mr. Ampora" Mr. Spade said as he flipped through a book on killing. "Mornin' Mr. Spade" the Ampora replied as he sat in his seat in the front of the classroom. Fixing his scarf accordingly to hide his deformed gills and the scar on the right side. After that he pulled out his notes and a pencil as other student's filed in. Keeping his eyes away from everyone who snickered as they passed.  
Truthfully the young Ampora didn't see why they all despised him but liked Cronus. His brother was a merman like himself...so what was the difference? Was it because unlike Cronus he had deformed gills? It wasn't his fault but genetics. Heck it fucked up his eyes as well. Which was why he wore his famous "hispter glasses" as everyone refferrs to them as.  
The seadweller let out a sigh as his regretful partner sat next to him with an aggrivated grunt. This was the only hour he had with Sollux but damn did Sollux enjoy torturing him when he had the chance. Eridan would despise anatomy if it weren't for Mr. Spade's rantings of murder. That was the only cool shit about this gods forsaken school.  
"Welcome class" Mr. Spade began. Rising from his seat as he set up the projector for the video they were assigned to watch today. Eridan watching though not really looking at Mr. Spade as he silently picked at some fuzz from his scarf. His fin-like ears closed up and resting in his slicked black hair with the single purple streak. Sollux on the other hand was copying off his notes for the 100th time since school started.  
At this point he just gave up with trying to stop Sollux from doing such and decided to let him get in trouble for it. "Yo fish-dick turn the page" the Captor whispered. Eridan rolled his eyes. "How-w about you bumble brain, I'm busy trying to find a fuck to giv-ve" he answered quietly as Mr. Spade went back to his laptop to find the video while everyone else chatted, drowning out their conversation just a bit.  
Sollux glared at the mer-teen with distaste. "Turn the page and I won't beat you to a pulp" he whispered threateningly. "Like you w-won't due it anyw-ways" Eridan replied distantly as he turned the page without looking at it. Blinking his tired eyes while the video began. The human to Eridan's left grinned as he continued copying notes from his victim's notebook.  
Finding almost absolute joy in torturing him. Today seemed off, though. Eridan was being all spacy and distant like he was depressed and his comebacks actually had a little more venom to them even though they were monotone as fuck beside the slight stutter. He couldn't help but look over his bi-colored specks at the Aqaurius who was now watching the video with interest. Fins flared out and dusted purple as he watched in amazement as someone explained the mer-body structure and such.  
It was kind of cute to see the smaller boy containing excitement behind his eyes. Sollux smirked at this as he continued copying Eridan's notes. Ignoring the way the fish-dick's leg bounced habitually from anxiousness.  
Sollux rolled his eyes after awhile of taking in Eridan's appearance and the small tentalizing details about him and continued writing down the boy's notes. Doing his best to ignore his little fish doodles that scattered against the pages. They were dumb doodles that even a two-yearold could do but yet it was cute.  
Then again why was Sollux even thinking about the doodles on the page? Eridan made them and Eridan was the stupidest person in school. Yeah sure he got straight As but something was always off about him. What? Hell he wish he knew why the mer-teen was so lost in his own perilous thoughts.  
Couldn't he pay attention to other things than schoolwork, homework, and how he'd hide his wounds?

Elsewhere someone of an older age in the Ampora line was playing a harsh game of basketball. Cronus dribbled the ball from hand to hand before bouncing it between his legs so he caught it with his other hand and dodged the opposing team player. How he enjoyed basketball in P.E., he was always good at it.  
Unless Kankri was on the opposite team. Which currently- he was. "Hey Cro-Cro" the aforementioned boy whispered. Causing a rush of warmth over Cronus's nerves as he stole the basket ball, a sultry look in his eyes as he took the ball to the hoop. Damn incubus.  
Cronus turned. Running after Kankri Vantas. The sex-demon who'd transferred here with his little brother during junior year. But now as Seniors, he didn't know what to do. Yet one library excursion and the two had been sending sensual signals to each other the rest of Junior year. But Cronus thought summer would destroy the flirting he had established with Kankri- thank goodness it didn't.  
He smirked. Watching as he stole the ball from Kankri and slipping his own sultry look to the hotest guy in his class. "Nice WVantass" he chuckled. Rolling his tongue over his lips as he took the ball to the other end. Knowing Kankri snarled at him like usual, both angrily and sexually. Some would think that was a bad sound. But coming from an incubus knees would be wobbling. Which happened. But Cronus was used to it as the two sometimes ran into each other in the library so he was able to score a point.  
But like a rope snapping Kankri had the ball again and was already scoring another point.  
Kankri narrowed his eyes as he scored a point. He had been sending signals to Cronus- the most flirtatious person he knows besides Porrim- yet the mer-teen didn't seem to be catching them. Sure he'd flirt back and all that and followed Kankri like a horny dog but no intimacy has happened.  
He's followed all of the advice his father has given him. So why isn't it working? Is Cronus just that dense? Even his pansexual little brother is more susceptible to the flirting. Gosh did this inflict him with fustration. Sure he was celibate but it was pretty obvious he wanted to fuck Cronus good.  
Even the classmates knew it. But noooooo. Dense Ampora didn't know smack-dab-shit. Ugh. What was a sexually fustrated incubus too do?  
The obvious. Win the basketball game they were playing. Get his revenge on Ampora's lack of having a brain cell by beating him at what he was good at. It seemed logical and he knew Karakt would agree. Oh wait Karkat!  
His little brother was a slut for romcoms so he'd obviously have some information to help him, right? Kankri sighed. Scoring the fifteenth point that ended the game. The couch calling for them to go to the lockers and get ready.  
He tossed a red eyed gaze to Cronus who forced a smile, joining his teammates in the lockers while Kankri simply snapped his fingers and berid himself of the sweat caused by the harsh game. Nothing more helpful than charms he learned from the Maryam family. They were socceresses, after all.

Back to Eridan, the bell had rung and he grabbed his things and headed out. Speedwalking to his next class as people purposely got in his way. How he despised them all. The cod sucking landdwellers all seemed to be after him. The only thing helping him get through the day and to his second period class was the thought of moving and the ring his mother gave him as protection circled around his ring finger on the left hand.  
He had made a vow to only take it off when he found his soulmate. Sure soulmates didn't exist and were a mere lie pre-curred through hopelessness, it was still a nice thought to have. And it was a beautiful ring. He thought it was, anyway.  
Sollux always told him the coral ring with the pearl embedded in it was a terrible accesory to the rest of his attire. But Eridan wasn't about to take advice from his bully. That would only cause trouble. So was the blasted pain spraining in his lower back. A gift given to him by Sollux just the day before. Poseidon help him if he were to live these next days.  
Moving. Oh yes how sweet it sounded. Sure Cronus was against it because he had his long-term flirting partner, Kankri, to think about but Eridan wanted to get away from the assholes who destroyed his days like vultures taking peices from a corpse. He just wanted to breathe again.  
Perhaps not through his gills, since that was hard enough alone, but...as a whole. They'd be moving back to their old home in the ocean and he'd be given some gill supporters. It was such a nice idea to go back to their old home. He could already feel his old bedroom. The scent of their mother. Oh it was all so wonderful.  
The thoughts all vivid and dreamy. He shook his head as he entered his class. Preparing for the unending bullshit that would be stacked against him.  
_I hate my life_ Eridan thought solemnly. Taking his seat as he got out his notebook and looked at the board. Writing down what he needed to for this class as other kids began filing in til the bell rang for everyone to be in class.  
Yet strangely enough Karkat took the vacant seat beside him. He blinked for a moment as the slightly smaller boy got out a notebook and red pen to take the notes. He decided to ignore it and continue working. Perhaps Karkat didn't realize who he was sitting by? Eridan bit his lip. Trying to debate what was currently happening. But instead he shrugged it off and continued working as if nothing was currently happening.  
The moments dragging on with the teacher's less than interested voice droning on like a robot as he explained the history of the Veitnamese war. Sure this was Eridan's favorite subject, but the teacher made it almost like listening to a dead preacher preaching his last surmon. The term was odd but it seemed to fit for this particular teacher.  
Karkat sat in class listening to the boring teacher talk while Eridan took notes and doodled like usual. Oh gosh would this damn teacher just give them their ten minutes of free time already? It was bad enough that he was next to Eridan. But the young Vantas had decided to help the poor mer-teen out of his funk. After all...he was feeling almost sympathetic after seeing him get beaten up for the third time by his friend Sollux. He just wanted to know the reasons, the true reasons, for people despising the poor teen.  
He seemed harmless enough. Plus the dude was always lost in thought or eating alone at the 'Loser' table. Yet as he finished up the last sentence the teacher anounced ten minute free-time. With a long repressed sigh of aggrivation he tapped Eridan on the shoulder. "Yo fuckass" he grumbled. Causing the said seadweller to raise an eyebrow at him. "Hi....Karkat" Eridan murmured. Closing his notebook and putting it away with his mechanical pencil.  
"I need to talk to you about something really important" Karkat explained in a soft voice. Eridan noding but very suspiciously. "Right..." he murmured. Though Vantas cleared his throat and continued on. "So I've been noticing how my pal Sollux has been handing your ass to you, not like you don't already in those clothes, but I'd like to know why" Karkat stated.  
Looking dead serious as Eridan forced a nervous smile. "I don't knoww. You'll havve to ask him" he replied. Turning back to the binder he'd set on the table and withdrew a sketch book which caught Karkat's immediate attention. "You...draw?" he asked. Eridan took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
"Problem?" he spat rather harshly as he glared at Karkat. Karkat just glared back. "Not at all, you probably aren't...that...wow" Karkat's voice slowly faded as his eyes were drawn over to the drawing on the page Eridan had turned to. "No, totally, I'm terrible at art. Just been doin' it for years" Eridan rolled his eyes and got out an HB pencil and began working on the sketch.  
Karkat leaned in a bit and watched. Entranced by the beauty that was this asshole's sketch. "Who's the girl?" he mumbled. Blinking as Eridan continued with soft strokes of his pencil. "She's a...character I came up wwith for this story a mine" Eridan whispered softly. Continuing to work as he casually worked on something that was so simple for him yet not so simple for others.  
A nod was the incubus's response to the mer-teen as they began chatting idly about character's from stories and movies and soon wrapping themselves in a conversation that Karkat thought he'd never enjoy. But oh my god. Karkat never thought he'd find a romcom lover in....Eridan. It was surprising but also reassuring in some ways. It was quite interesting for the two to find actual good qaulities in each other.  
Though sadly this moment was short lived as the bell rang. Eridan packed away his sketchbook and pencil and hurried out. Karkat pacing himself so he could walk with Sollux to their next class. Watching the youngest Ampora hurry down the hall like his life depended on it.

John passed through the lunchline after getting whatever poison they were being fed and began walking to whatever table he could find. Eyes crossing over faces trying to find someone to sit with. Though his attention was drawn to Dave who waved at him to come closer. So he began heading that way. Keeping out of the way of whom he found out pretty early on was known as Empress Meenah as he walked over.  
Not even noticing the mer-teen who was being bullied by some human in bi-colored specks until something thudded into him at full force. "Ouf!" they both grunted as John's tray went flying with the large steak that comically landed on none other than Empress Meenah's shirt. "YOU COD SUCKING FISHBAIT! My shirt" she shouted. Looking down at her shirt as one of her followers tossed off the steak.  
John looking at her in horror before turning to Eridan who was cowarding back. Slowly they both stood. "You'll pay for that freak!" he shouted. Lunging into werewolf form as the boy ran for his life. John's clothing ripping from the transformation as he barreled after the mer-teen with the scarf.  
Lips raised to show off his teeth as the prey in front of him ran past the lunchroom doors with others attempting to follow but being stopped by teachers and security. "AROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" howled the outraged wolf. Gaining on Eridan's ankles before the boy smartly turned a corner down some stairs.  
Both not even out of breath yet as they made it outside and off of campus grounds. Soon heading into the woods where the mer-teen tripped over a root and landed on the ground. John on top of him before he could get up. The boy was crying heavily as John pressed a manicured claw on his back. Heavy breaths filling the forest before John gave a hearty laugh.  
"Please don't hurt me I didn't mean to he pushed me into you I d-di-" he stopped when John licked his cheek. "I figured as such! Cool off. And sorry about calling you a freak" the Egbert murmured. Getting off Eridan and shaking his head as he panted. The mer-teen slowly getting up as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Your the neww kid?" he announced.  
"Yeah!" John gave a woolfish grin. "I'm Eridan Ampora. A merman, your obvviously a wwerewwolf?" he introduced. Extending a hand to shake. "Cool! Your the first mer-dude I've met! And yeah I'm a werewolf, names John. John Egbert" he stopped panting as he shook Eridan's hand with his enlarged paw.  
They both sighed as they realized John had lost his clothes. Eridan blushing a violet tinted red as he thought about how this would work. "You can't go back to school can ya?" Eridan finally murmured. "Its cool...I'll just call my dad and have him bring me some clothing!" John shrugged his shoulders as he stood up from his sitting position. "Anyways, you can go back, can't you?" he asked. Eridan shook his head as he looked at his ankle. "Its been twwisted" he murmured.  
John lowered his head and drooped his ears. "I'm so sorry!" he whimpered. Eridan shook his head, "Its alright. Not the first time I'vve been chased. Anywway's it'll probably get ya on good terms wwith the fearless Empress Meenah". Violet and blue eyes rolled. "I don't think so. I got a really juicy and possibly moldy steak on her shirt" he murmured.  
Smiling as Eridan pet him behind the ear. "Wwell....I got an idea for ya to get in. But it'll invvolvve me gettin' wwet" the Ampora explained. John tilted his head and furrowed his brows in confusion. "Am I gonna wear your clothes?"  
"Fuck no! I carry extra in my sylladex along wwith a bottle a wwater. I havve to change but at least I'll get to go home so people'll think ya kicked my ass" Eridan rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh. A'ight. I get it. Sure!" John agreed. The seadweller nodded as he took off his cape and clothes. John turning away as some denim jeans and white shirt with a blue symbol on it was placed next to him with a belt.  
Soon he heard a fin slapping against dirt. "Hurry and get changed so I don't drowwn!" Eridan urged. Looking away as John transformed into a human. "Boxers?" he asked. "You'll havve to go commando...I don't think you'll like wwhite boxas wwith hearts" he informed. "Bullshit give me them! I hate going commando!" John growled in a whine. But soon the boxers were beside him and he dressed himself with glee.  
He turned once he was finished and picked up Eridan. "Pretty tail" John complimented. Eridan nodded. "Yeah. Except some a my fin is missin'" he grumbled. "Looks like a shark bite..." John said as he walked back to school. Apologizing when he saw how upset Eridan looked.  
Not long they were at the edge of the woods and a scary seadweller and an even scarier werewolf were heading their way. "Eridan!" the man said. Picking up his son and holding him. "JOHN ROSITA EGBERT" Dad yelled at the top of his lungs. Grabbing his son by the corner of his ear and starting to drag him off. "I don't know what you were thinking young man but I won't be cooking you bacon for awhile and your pranking privileges are revoked till further notice!" the man yelled. John waved at Eridan who waved back with sympathy overriding any other emotion of thankfulness for getting him out of a day of bullying.


	4. Update: Taking a Break, May Resume In The Future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title kinda sums it up, I guess.

I won't lie I have lost interest in this but that's okie because I may resume it in the future. I guess I'll make a future update if I am going to completely disclose this or just post a new chapter when the ideas for this come back to me? I don't know. All I can say is that this will be on a hiatus of sorts, I suppose. Sorry for this, I'm only like three chapters in and I pause it after a long time of no new chapters so I guess I feel apologetic for that.  
Regardless the Mermaidic Promise will continue and I also have a oneshot that I posted recently so check those out if you haven't already. I may also be posting a new story here later in the week/month but Idk yet. Still coming up with the name and some other information for this secret project that I will post in the coming day/week/month(s), I do know that it is a demonstuck and along with this demonstuck there is another fanfic I have in the works that's a little more into gear then the demonstuck one so yeah.  
Keep your eyes open because Imma drop at least one of those W.I.P fics onto you like a burglar in the night, you won't even be prepared.  
Furthermore I suppose its technically not one new story it'll be two? Also there will most likely be more oneshots, I have no idea. I am so unprepared like this shit is gonna be sporadic, I apologize to all of you and myself. Utter chaos over here, my gods.  
Anyway, enjoy your evening, day, night, morning, etc. and have fun. ^^


End file.
